My Saviour
by little-miss-twilighter
Summary: Bella is bullied by Rosalie. Edward is her brother and secretly loves her. One day, Bella disappears and Edward turns to her best friend for Alice for answers. What he discovers will change his world forever. AH, Rosalie very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! So this is my new story, it is my first attempt at an all-human fanfic so be nice =D Hope you like it_**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
x_**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Same dull brown eyes, same boring straight hair and same sad expression on my face. I sighed. No matter what I did, it wouldn't stop _her_ anyway. She hated me. And when I really thought about it, who could blame her? She was beautiful, I was plain. She was rich, I was average. She was popular, I had one close friend. I couldn't compete with her. No wonder she made my life hell.

"Bella! Come down sweetie or you will be late"

My mother's voice drifted up the stairs, she was completely oblivious to the sadness and loneliness that my life was and I intended to keep it that way. If I had to suffer, I would make sure that nobody else had to- I was good at keeping secrets. I plastered a false smile on my face and skipped down the stairs; playing the role of happy daughter.

I saw her as soon as I got out of the truck. She was sitting on the hood of her ridiculously expensive sports car, flirting with some guys and luckily she wasn't looking in my direction. As to not draw attention to myself, I tried to quietly sneak past. I should have realised that this wouldn't work; it was icy and I was clumsy. Just as I walked behind her car, I slipped and skidded on the ice. I landed straight in front of her. She stopped flirting and looked down at me. The look of hatred in her eyes made the air catch in my throat and I braced myself for what was coming.

"Eugh. Look at that _thing_ on the floor. Someone should move it out of the way."

With that, she gracefully stood up in her high heels (managing to keep her balance) and kicked me. The pain was agonising but I was used to it now. I knew that if I stood up I would throw up and so stayed on the floor. She didn't stop. She just kept kicking; over and over again until my stomach was numb from the pain. I just closed my eyes and waited for it to end.

"Bella!"

I heard my name and nearly cried with relief when I saw who it was. Alice Cullen- my best friend and the sister of my worst enemy. I looked over at her in time to see her slap Rosalie across the face.

"Stop kicking her you bitch!"

Rosalie just laughed

"What if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it Alice? Tell Dad? Go ahead, see if I care. He would never believe you, he _hates_ you like the rest of us do. I look at you and wonder how you are really my sister." She turned to me "Eugh. You're a Cullen, daughter of the famous Dr Carlisle and yet you hang around with that pathetic excuse for a human. I don't see you as a sister Alice, I see you as an enemy"

Alice looked her straight in the eyes

"Funny that Rosalie. I was just going to say the same thing to you. As far as I'm concerned, I have no sister."

Rosalie just slapped her and spat at me before flouncing off into school, closely followed by a crowd of boys who hung on her every word.

Alice helped me up and gave me a tissue to wipe my eyes. I just gave her a hug and cried into her shoulder. She patted my back, soothing me as if I was a baby instead of a 17 year old girl.

"It's fine Bella, honestly. She's gone now"

"Thank you Alice. I don't know what I would do without you"

She just laughed

"You don't need to thank me Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier but Edward was taking so long in the bathroom..."

At the sound of her brother's name, my heart started fluttering. It was stupid and crazy of me but I fell in love with him. Just the thought of his emerald eyes, tousled bronze hair or perfect crooked smile got my heart beating twice as fast. I know. I was an idiot. He wouldn't ever consider me.

"Are you OK Isabella?"

I froze as I realised why Alice had drifted off. Edward was standing right behind me. I turned around and found myself staring into his eyes. They were so...welcoming. I heard my heart increase in tempo and my breathing deepen.

"Erm, yeah I'm fine Edward, thanks for asking."

He smiled and my heart stopped

"Glad to hear it"

Then the bell rang and he smiled again before walking off towards his first class.

**Edwards POV**

_She was in my room- lying on my bed wearing nothing but a red bra and matching thong_. _I wanted her so much and couldn't believe she was finally here. Isabella Swan. The only girl I could ever love. And now I could show her how much I loved her. I would be gentle, I couldn't cause her pain. I made my way over to her and she smiled. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her softly. She moaned and tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling herself closer to me. I moved one hand down her back and undid her bra strap. It slid down and I caressed her all over. She moaned again and the sound made me want her. I wanted to make her happy. I pulled off her thong and pushed her back down. She kissed me deeply and removed my boxers. I looked into her warm chocolate eyes and found they were bottomless. She smiled again and pulled me into her..._

Buzz! The sound of my alarm clock dragged me back into reality. I hated it. Reality meant that Bella didn't even know I existed. Dreams meant I could be with her forever. I groaned at the thought of school but nevertheless, I pulled myself out of bed and got ready. The only way I could see Bella would be to go to school and so I made myself go.

As soon as I got to school, I saw Alice and Bella. I felt jealously at first, Alice was hugging her. What I wouldn't give to be able to do that; to soothe her pain. I made my way over to them, realising that Bella was crying.

"Are you okay Isabella?"

She turned and I saw she had been crying. I looked into her bottomless brown eyes and almost lost myself completely, one kiss wouldn't do any harm...

"Erm, yeah I'm fine Edward, thanks for asking."

I smiled at her, hoping she would see the love in my eyes.

"Glad to hear it"

Then the bell rang. For the second time today, a bell pulled me away from my one desire. I just smiled again before turning away from the one I loved.

* * *

**_What did you think? Should I continue? Let me know by reviewing =D _**


	2. The Night She Goes Missing

**_Hey. I just want to say a massive thanks to everybody who reviewed, favourited and added this to their alert list. It made me ridiculously happy =P Anyway, heres chapter 2. I got the idea from DripDripDrip so a big thanksies to you =D Oh and I am now a beta-reader so if anybody is looking... Anyway, enjoy_**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The day passed uneventfully (meaning that I didn't see Edward again). I got home in time to finish my book before dinner and then spent the evening lounging around, doing nothing. It was another dull night in the monotonous life of Isabella Swan. Here I was, wallowing in self-pity at home on a Friday night while everybody else was out having fun. I really was a loser. I was contemplating whether to just go to bed when the phone rang. I leapt up, eager for any human contact- what a loner.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. I'm sorry to be disturbing you at such a late hour. My name is Ashleigh and I'm calling from New Start in London. Would it be possible to speak to Isabella Swan?"

I froze. This wasn't supposed to happen. They _promised_. No contact. It must be important though, if they rang me.

"Yes this is she"

"Ms Swan I know that this in breaking all protocol and that we signed an agreement but this is a highly unusual situation."

"You have my attention"

I was amazed at how calm I sounded. Inside, I was feeling myself break apart and could feel the pain in my heart.

"Jessica and Mike tragically passed away in a car crash earlier this evening. Luckily, they were the only ones in the car but upon reading the will it has been discovered that the Newtons wanted _you_ to be contacted if anything happened to them."

I fell on my knees. I was shaking so badly I thought I would fall apart. My heart was thumping so loudly I could hear it thumping in my ear and I felt cold to the core. I knew what this meant. What I had to do. I took a deep breath.

"I understand. I will be there as soon as I can"

"Thank you Bella. I know how hard this must be for you"

I couldn't hear anymore. I put the phone down and pulled out the plug, preventing them from calling back. Telling me more things I didn't want to know and giving me a future I didn't want to face. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I _needed _to do this; for her sake. I stood up, grabbed my bag and made my way to the door. Then I realised the obvious, I had no money. It would cost hundreds to get there plus food, accommodation and....necessities. There was no way I could do it alone. I almost fell apart when I realised that I didn't need to; there was someone who could help. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the door, heading for the Cullen's'.

It didn't take me long to arrive. I went up the marble steps and rang the bell. It sounded like a fanfare. I hoped and prayed that Alice would open the door. It wasn't her.

"Bella? What are you doing here at this hour?"

Dr Cullen looked concerned but also slightly confused.

"Sorry Carlisle but I _need_ to see Alice. It's an emergency"

He smiled at me and he looked just like Edward.... No. I couldn't think of Edward now. It was his fault I was in this situation. No. It wasn't his fault. It was nobody's fault... Carlisle pulled me out of my thoughts

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Thanks Dr Cullen but I just need to see Alice"

I said this politely but inside I was screaming. "_Let me in! I need Alice!"_

"Of course Bella, come in. Alice is in her room."

I smiled at him and sprinted up the stairs. Luckily, I didn't run into Edward or anyone else and just burst through Alice's door. She looked shocked to see me but smiled and beckoned me in. I shut the door behind me; nobody could hear this.

"Alice"

I threw myself into her arms.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Are you OK?"

"No Alice I'm not really OK."

She looked even more concerned than her father. I took a deep breath. She was my best friend, I could trust her.

"I got a phone call from New Start."

She gasped but I continued

"The Newton's died and I was the first contact. They need me over there and I think I want to be there but I don't have the money Alice. I know it's so rude of me and I will pay you back every penny but I _need_ money Alice. Please."

She just smiled at me.

"How much do you think you will need?"

I could have kissed her except that would have been weird.

"I'm really not sure..."

She went over to her bag and took out her purse. She took out a gold card and handed it to me, still smiling

"Take this Bella. It has no limit. Don't worry about how much you spend it, Dad will take care of it- I will tell him it was shoes. It wouldn't be the first time"

I just gave her a hug. She opened her mouth to say something but she hesitated.

"What, Alice?"

She took a deep breath

"I think you should tell Edward. It does involve him after all." She looked nervous, anticipating my response.

"_What?_ Are you crazy Alice, he doesn't know! He doesn't even _remember_!"

"I know Bella, he's my brother. I just think he should know."

I just shook my head.

"No Alice, he _can't _know. You have to swear to me that you won't tell him."

Just the thought of him knowing....

"I swear Bella. I will miss you, good luck"

She smiled at me. I gave her another massive hug.

"Thank you Alice. You have no idea how much this means to me"

Then I took a deep breath and walked calmly out of her room, down the stairs, out of the door and into my truck; heading for Seattle International.

* * *

**_Can you guess what has happened? Anyway, hope you liked it. Reviews pleasies =D _**

**_Reviews=happiness= faster update =P_**


	3. Never Knew

**Hey I just want to say another massive thanks to the people that have reviewed and/or added me to one of their alert lists. In terms of story alerts, this is now my most popular story so i was like omg! Anyway, here is chapter 3. It has multiple POVs and switches from past to present. I have also changed the rating of this from T to M as there is a lemon =P **

**Thanks again, hope you like chapter 3  
little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

**PS Thanks to DripDripDrip who came up with the chapter name =D Love you xx**

* * *

**Bella's POV (italics is a flashback)**

Sitting on the plane to Gatwick, it was hard not to think of her. Crying babies seemed to be everywhere and so I closed my eyes and tried to drift into a dream; away from reality and into the arms of the one I loved.

_We came into his house through the back door. I felt like a princess in a palace and now, I would finally get my Prince. He picked me up in his arms and took me upstairs. I had been in the house before, but never in his room. I felt my heart quicken as he put his lips to mine. He was gentle and treated me as if I were exceptionally breakable. I kissed him back, deeply and passionately, being much less careful. His moan sent shivers through me and I pulled my top over my head while he removed my skirt. He smiled when he saw what I was wearing and I was glad I made him happy. If he was happy then the world was a better place. _

"_I need..." I whispered to him_

_He took my face in his hand and stroked my cheeks, while kissing me softly_

"_What do you need my love? Just tell me and let me give it you. Whatever makes you happy, it's yours my Bella"_

_My Bella. When he said that, shivers went down my spine and I just wanted to love him more than anyone had ever loved anyone else and knew he felt the same. We were made for each other and tonight I would show him just how much he meant to me._

"_I need you" I whispered into his ear_

"_Then you can have me. As much as you want"_

_I kissed him again and pulled his top off. I ran my hands down his chest and felt how perfect he was. My hands reached his trousers and he removed his belt and pulled them down so he was left in nothing but his boxers. He gently pushed me away, but before I could protest he murmured in my ear_

"_Lay on the bed"_

_I understood and so did as he requested. I was only wearing my bra and thong and lying down on his bed I could see his whole body. He was perfect. I wanted him. He came over and sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap. He kissed me deeply and now it was my turn to moan and I tangled my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. I felt his hand slide down my back and he left a trail of shivers where his skin touched mine. My bra was gone and he began caressing me. It felt good. I moaned again, I couldn't wait much longer. I needed him. My body yearned for him. He pulled my thong off with his teeth and laid me down on the bed. I removed his boxers and we were both naked. Seeing each other naked for the first time. I would remember this moment forever. The way I could see into his bottomless green eyes, the way he held me so close it felt like he wouldn't let me go. I didn't want him to. I smiled at him and pulled him into me. It was just as good as I thought it would be. No, it was better. We were both joined together and connected in every way. For the first time in my life, I felt loved. _

**Edwards POV – Present **

It was though a part of me had gone. I couldn't feel anymore. I was...empty. She was gone. No note, no reason, no clue as to why. She just left, taking my reason for living with her. Her father Charlie, chief of police was downstairs now, talking to Carlisle. She had been in my house. It was the last place she had been seen since she vanished. The guilt would have been overwhelming if I had any emotion left in me. I couldn't help her. My only reason for living and I couldn't stop her suffering. She didn't deserve someone like me loving her. She needed someone who could help her. I couldn't do that. It wasn't fair of me to love her.

**Bella's POV- Past**

_I couldn't believe it. I was here, lying in his arms. I couldn't recall a moment when I had been happier and found it hard to believe it was possible for anyone to be as happy as me. I was with Edward and just last night we had proved our love for each other. A bird sang outside the window and signalled a new day. For me, it meant a new life, a life with the only person I could ever love. After the best night of my life, it was clear that we could no longer live separately. A life without him now wouldn't be worth living at all. He stirred and I knew he was waking up. _

"_Good morning"_

_He opened his eyes and I saw so much love in them, my heart felt like it would burst. _

"_It__** is**__ a good morning. You're here with me. What could make it better?"_

_I had no verbal response and just kissed him._

"_I think I should get you home before your parents realise you weren't in your own bed last night"_

_I sighed at the thought of leaving his side but I knew he was right. That was one of the reasons I loved him- always doing the right thing. _

"_I suppose you're right."_

_He kissed me lightly before getting out of bed and pulling on the outfit he wore yesterday. I did the same and we were soon both ready to leave. He took my hand and we tiptoed down the stairs- careful not to disturb any of his family. Once we were in his car and I was strapped in he leant over and kissed me, wrapping both arms around me and sending my heart into frenzy. He laughed and I blushed; he must have felt my pulse through my chest. _

"_Now although the idea of moving to the back seat is tempting, we really do need to get you home before your father leaves for work"_

_I smiled at him and glanced at the clock. 5 am. Charlie got up at 5.30. He was right, we didn't have long. _

"_Well then I suggest you get me home quickly Mr Cullen"_

_He put his foot on the accelerator and drove down his long driveway and joined the main road. Every now and then he would turn to look at me and I would smile. I leant over and kissed him on the cheek when he turned to meet my lips with his own. _

_Then I heard the horn and looked out of the front windscreen to see another car heading straight for us. Edward swerved but it was too late. The other car slammed into ours and we skidded off the road. The car rolled and rolled, spun and turned before we ended up at the bottom of a ditch. I was half conscious, my leg throbbed and I could feel the blood running down my face. That didn't matter. Edward. I turned my head to find he wasn't in the car; he had been thrown through the windscreen. I cried out his name but he didn't answer. I had to make sure he was alive. If he wasn't, there was no reason for me living. My body protested and the pain ripped through me but I crawled myself over to him. He was still breathing but had a deep gash to his head; if help didn't get here soon he would die. I put my lips to his and found the strength to wrap my arm around him before the pain consumed me and I fell into blackness. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are approximately 15 minutes from London Gatwick. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing"

The voice over the intercom dragged me back to reality. Not that I needed reminding of the past. I knew all too well what happened next and the thought still caused pain. His head injury was so severe he suffered amnesia and forgot the night of the crash. He forgot that we made love. He forgot the happiest night of our lives. And it was my fault. If I made him wear a seatbelt instead of kissing me then he would remember and I may not be on this flight now; going to a foreign country to save my only reminder of that night while nobody except Alice knew the reason why. I just had to hope that she wouldn't tell.

**Alice's POV**

"Miss Cullen, we know that you were the last person to see Miss Swan before she disappeared and that is of vital importance. We need to know why she has left and I know that reason lies with you"

I looked the policeman in the eyes. I _couldn't _tell. If anyone knew... I shuddered at the thought of what it would do to Bella.

"I told you before; I _don't know_ why she left. I wish I could help you but I _don't know!"_

He looked frustrated. Good. I was annoyed as well.

"Miss Cullen, your father has already told us that Miss Swan said there was an emergency but she would not divulge details. Alice, tell us what we need to know"

I couldn't do this much longer. I was breaking and we both knew it. I had to tell him something. I gave him the bare minimum

"All I know is that it involves a foreign Adoption Agency called New Start"

He sat back in his chair, eyebrows raised.

"Why would Miss Swan need a foreign Adoption Agency?"

"I _don't know_! I have told you all I know. Can you please let me go?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was getting tired; this was good. I tried to look cute.

"Please" I whispered "I'm just as worried about Bella as you are. She's my best friend"

He sighed again,

"Alright Miss Cullen but I can assure you that we _will _be in touch"

I leapt up and almost sprinted out of the door, lucky to escape before I cracked under the strain. I couldn't hold it all in. It was going to come out, and I knew exactly who needed to know. When I got home, I went straight to Edwards's room. I tapped on the door and took a deep breath. He deserved to know the truth. He deserved to know about his daughter.

* * *

**_Ha! Bet you werent expecting that (well except for the person who knew what would happen-you know who you are ;) ) So yeah, I left it on a cliffhanger because Im nice like that =P Anyway, the more reviews, the faster the update =D be honest if you review, if you hated it let me know why=D_**


	4. Hope and Reunions

**_Hey! Another huge thanks to everybody who has reviewed and added this story to a list. Oh and well done to 'i love hershey' who was the first to figure out who Mike and Jessica were and to 'Twilightluver04' who realised Edwards dream was a flashback =D So anyway, here is chapter 4. This chapter doesnt really expand on the plot very much, thats coming later =D Also, thanksies again to DripDripDrip for helping me think of how to carry this on. Go check out her story and review!!_**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

There was a soft tap on the door but I didn't both answering. What was the point? I sighed and looked up as I heard the door creak. It was only Alice. She looked nervous. Was it about Bella? Had they found her? I sat up, eager for any information about the one I loved.

"Hello Edward"

I attempted to smile but the movement just felt wrong. I couldn't be happy; not when Bella was missing and possibly in danger- I shuddered internally at the thought.

"Alice"

I was surprised at how my emotionless and dead my voice sounded. It wasn't fair of me to put my sadness on the rest of my family and so I attempted to sound happier but before I could ask her why she was here, she opened her mouth

"Edward there is something you should know about Bella and why she has gone"

"I'm listening"

I sounded so calm, so uninterested whereas inside I was fighting the urge to leap up and force the information out of Alice.

She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You can't remember the night of your accident Edward but you did something that night that nobody has told you about"

I frowned. The night of the accident? What on earth did my car-crash a year ago have to do with Bella disappearing now? Where was Alice going with this?

She looked as if she was deciding whether or not to continue and I couldn't have that. I _needed_ to know where Bella was and if something happened the night of my crash that made her leave now. I had to get the information from Alice.

"What Alice? What does that have to do with it?"

I could hear the fear in my voice and felt my heart quicken in tempo. _This isn't good!_ my brain was shouting and I knew deep down that what I was about to hear would completely shatter my world.

"Edward, you need to know what happened that night. You were taking Bella home that morning because she had spent the night here"

I frowned, I was confused. I _knew_ she spent the night here. She did quite frequently, Alice loved having sleepovers.

"I know that Alice. You were having a sleepover. How is that relevant?"

She looked quite agitated and I couldn't blame her- I kept interrupting.

"Sorry Alice"

"It fine Edward but you need to know that Bella wasn't here that night to be with _me_. She was here to see _you_. You spent the night with her Edward"

Suddenly, everything clicked into place and I was relieved that it all made sense. My dream wasn't a dream at all- it was a memory! Then, shock slowly began taking its place and I felt sick as I realised the obvious. Although_ I_ couldn't remember us making love, Bella could and if it was over a year and a half ago then that meant every day since then, Bella had looked at me and would have thought of a night that I couldn't remember...

"Edward there's more"

Alice interrupted my thoughts and I was glad because I was on the verge of collapse.

"There were...consequences"

Consequences?

Alice took another deep breath and spoke so fast I had to pay close attention so I accurately heard what she was saying.

"Bella got pregnant and had baby. Because you were in a much worse condition than her for months, she was able to hide her pregnancy. She went to England to visit her aunt but she had your daughter while she was over there. She didn't know what to do and thought that she had nobody to turn to. She gave her baby to an adoption agency in London."

I froze in place, unable to recognise the emotions that I was feeling, there were so many- it was overwhelming. Shock came first. I was a father. Happiness. I had a child with Bella; she must know that I love her. Then came pain, she must have felt so helpless and alone. Guilt followed, I should have been with her, and I should have known and helped her through it. Then happiness came back, this time completely shadowing everything else. Bella and I had a child, a symbol of our eternal love for each other.

"But Alice, I still don't understand. Why has she gone now? Where _is _she Alice?"

"She's gone to the adoption agency, New Start. She got a call earlier today, the adoptive parents, Mike and Jessica Newton died in a car crash and stated that they wanted the birth mother to have the baby if anything happened to them"

It was as if a veil had been lifted, everything made sense. I knew what I had to do now. I had to go to Bella and make sure that she kept our baby. I would love her and support her and make sure both my girls were safe forever. It was amazing, the rush of love I felt towards somebody I had never met. My daughter.

I gave Alice a hug, thanking her for giving me the information I so desperately needed.

"Thank you so much Alice. I'm going to find her and bring her home" I paused "Our daughter as well"

Alice just smiled at me and returned the hug

"Keep safe Edward"

I smiled at her one last time before grabbing my wallet and running out of the door. _I'm coming Bella_.

**Bella's POV**

Walking up the steps into the New Start adoption agency I got a wave of déjà vu. I remembered coming up these steps before to give away my baby daughter. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to do and I was sure I would never do anything harder. I remembered looking into her eyes the last time I saw her as I handed over to be raised by someone else...

_I kept myself together as I signed the adoption papers. The Newton's were sitting across from me, the look of pure joy across their faces. That helped me- knowing that my baby would be going to people who would love her and treat her well. I was glad I had met them beforehand, Mike and Jess seemed like really nice people and I knew deep-down that giving them my daughter was the best thing to do for everybody. I smiled at them as I handed the completed sheets back to Ashleigh, the woman in charge of our case. _

"_Thank you Miss Swan"_

_I smiled at her and then Nessie started crying. I turned to her immediately; she was only a few days old but she already had me wrapped around her little finger. I just went to pick her up and soothe her when Ashleigh interrupted_

"_Miss Swan, at this stage we feel that it would be better if Mrs Newton here was the one to soothe the baby. It's for your benefit as well; so you can be assured she will be cared for"_

_I felt the pain ripple through me but managed to smile at Jess who came over and picked up Nessie. I felt a deep ache inside me when she wiped away her tears and almost fell to pieces when she cuddled her close. Nessie stopped crying though and I felt better immediately. At least I knew that she would be in safe hands. I needed to hold her one last time though; to say goodbye to the one thing that would also represent my love for Edward, even if she never knew it. I reached out to Jess_

"_Can I say goodbye?"_

_Jess smiled and handed her over to me. I held her close to my heart and felt a rush of love when I looked into her eyes. They were a brilliant deep emerald, just like Edward's and the thought of giving away someone that was half-him was almost too much to bear and I felt the tears silently fall down my face. I kissed her lightly on her forehead before murmuring softly into her tiny ear_

"_Goodbye my Nessie. I will always love you"_

_I looked at her one last time. She was tiny but perfect. Her brilliant eyes sparkled like her fathers and she already had hair; the exact same chocolate colour as mine. She gripped her little fist around one of my fingers as if to say 'dont leave!'. I just smiled and barely managed to keep myself from holding her close and never letting her go. I handed her back to Jess without looking at her again; fearing I would break apart if I did. I smiled at the Newton's; putting the smile on was effort, all I wanted to do was cry_

"_Take care of her" I whispered_

"_We will. Thank you Bella, you have no idea how much this means to us"_

_I just smiled at Mike before turning and walking out of the door; away from the only thing that proved me and Edward loved each other. _

I shivered at the memory as I pushed open the door. They hadn't decorated since I was here before, the walls were the same dusty pink and Ashleigh was still the one sitting at the desk. I smiled tentatively at her and she beckoned me over.

"Miss Swan, thank you so much for coming over at such short notice"

"Its fine, as soon as I heard what happened I knew I had to be here"

"Of course. Do you want to go through the paperwork now or after you see her?"

"Later please, I just want to see my daughter"

Ashleigh smiled at me

"I'll just go and get her for you then."

I watched as she got up and went through another door. I sat there, frozen in place. I was nervous and I hated being here alone. I wanted someone to share this moment with me. I wanted her father. I wanted Edward. Just then, Ashleigh came back in, holding a little toddler in her arms. My heart thumped at the sight of her. Ashleigh came over to me and handed me my daughter.

"Ello. Mwy name is Wessie"

Her voice was so adorable I just wanted to laugh. I looked at her, my heart so full of emotion I just held her close to me and inhaled her sweet scent; it was slightly floral and so sweet. It suited her perfectly. I looked at her face for the first time and gasped. I knew she would be different but it still shocked me. She had Edward's nose and when she smiled at me I realised she had the same crooked one he did. Her eyes shone brighter than they did before and her long mahogany hair was soft to the touch. She was perfect. I couldn't believe that I gave her up. I never wanted to let her go and when I realised that I would never have to again, I almost burst into tears of joy.

Why wasn't Edward here? I needed him, our daughter needed him. I sighed internally at myself, he didnt even know he _had _a daughter and I'm sure if he did he would freak out. But still, a small part of me hoped and wished that we could be a happy family...

* * *

**_Awww wasnt that sweet? Let me know what you thought, reviews make me happy =D Id really like around 40 reviews before I update but I know I wont get that but hey, you never know =P Sorry it was mostly flashback for Bella. Hope you liked it anyway_**


	5. Meeting

_**Sorry it's been a few days since I updated but I have been quite busy on other things. Anyway, here is chapter 5. Hope you like it, I its another one with not much plot but too much sweetness!**_

little-miss-twilighter  
xx

* * *

**Edwards POV**

Upon landing at Gatwick, the obvious struck me; I had no idea where to go. When leaving Forks, all my thoughts had been revolving around Bella and what I would say to her when I found her but now I had landed I realised that I needed to _find_ her before I could say anything to her. I picked up my single bag from the luggage carousel and decided that I would get the 'tube' to Central London and find a hotel; it couldn't be that hard.

(**a/n An outtake is now live on my profile describing Edwards journey on London's public transport system- its funnier than this story and involves drunk people, homeless people and Edward being forcibly kissed. You dont _have _to read it but you do get a little insight into Edwards thoughts while he looks for Bella )**

_5 hours later, Edward is at his hotel and has just woken up_

I woke up and by the level of tiredness I felt, it was obvious that I hadn't slept for long. I glanced at the clock and it confirmed my suspicions; I had slept for only 2 hours. I wasn't complaining though- it meant that I could see Bella quicker. I jumped up only to realise that I had fallen asleep in the same clothes I had travelled in and I looked a mess. She couldn't see me like this. I decided that I would have a quick shower and change before I went to find out where the adoption agency was.

*

I tapped my fingers impatiently as I waited for the internet to load. It was taking too long; I needed to know where Bella was. Finally, it loaded and I quickly typed in '_New Start Adoption Agency' _into the search engine. I frowned when I saw the results; over 1000 agencies with that name were listed in England. I narrowed my search; _'New Start Adoption Agency, London'_. I hit return and smiled when I saw there was only one. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down the details before jumping up and running out of the front door and heading for the place where my baby was...

**Bella's POV**

I left New Start with a smile on my face and my beautiful daughter in my arms. I couldn't really call her a baby anymore, she was a toddler now and thinking of the fact that I had missed her first year of life made me want to cry but I didn't; the thought that I would never need to be apart from her again made me want to smile forever and masked all sad thoughts. Well, all but one. Not even Nessie could stop me thinking about Edward. I yearned to see him, I missed him so much and I wanted him to meet our beautiful daughter. Nessie suddenly started crying and immediately had all of my attention.

"Shh baby its okay. Mummy's here now"

I cuddled her closer to me while soothing her; stroking her beautiful hair and kissing her lightly on the forehead. She was still crying. Maybe she was crying? I would take her back to the hotel and find her some food. I held her closer to me- making a mental note to buy a buggy as soon as I could- and made my way back to the hotel

**  
It was two hours later and she still wouldn't stop crying and just it broke my heart to see her in this state. It also made me feel like an awful mother, knowing that I couldn't help her. I had tried everything; I fed her, changed her nappy, tried to put her to sleep and even sung a lullaby. It was no use though, she just kept crying. Her little sobs would become quieter and quieter and I would hope that she had stopped when she would suddenly pick up again and get louder. I sighed, there was no use whatsoever in me sitting in this hotel, I decided that I would take her to the park to see if a change of scenery could make her stop.

**Edwards POV**

I arrived at the adoption agency to have a brief conversation with the woman behind the desk. All I found out was that Bella _was_ here and she left just over an hour ago with our baby. I thanked the woman before turning and walking out of the building. I sighed and felt like crying again. Bella could be staying in one of thousands of hotels in Central London; how was I going to find her? I decided that I would go to a park to try and clear my head before logically deciding what I would do.

**Bella's POV**

I had been walking around the park for nearly half an hour and it didn't appear to have made any difference. I had Nessie over my shoulder (still crying) and was walking around aimlessly trying to stop _myself_ from crying. This was pointless; Nessie obviously just wasn't going to stop crying. I looked at her and her face nearly broke my heart. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears and her little mouth was puckering. I kissed her again and put her back over my shoulder. I walked past a man on a bench and mentally decided that I would take her back to the hotel and ring a doctor, maybe it was a medical reason that she was crying? Suddenly, Nessie squealed with delight and when I looked at her I saw that she had finally stopped crying and was instead smiling widely. I was too happy that she wasn't crying at first to register why she had suddenly stopped. I realised it must have been something behind me and so I turned around...

**Edwards POV**

I sat in the park for over 20 minutes; getting some fresh air. I still had no idea what I was going to do about finding Bella. I was just about to leave when I heard a baby cry a short distance away from me. I would have ignored it apart from the fact that the sound tore at my heart and made me want to cry as well. I looked around and saw a woman walking away from me with a little girl over her shoulder. My heart froze as I looked into the eyes of the crying toddler; they were the _exact_ same colour as mine. I noticed the hair falling around her face and realised it was the same beautiful chocolate brown as her mothers. The rest of me froze when the obvious hit me like a battering ram; the woman was Bella and the beautiful child who had just squealed with delight was...my daughter. Suddenly, the mother turned around and my heart soared when I locked eyes with the only one I could ever love.

**Bella's POV**

My heart fluttered when I saw Edward standing behind me, an expression of complete happiness and awe on his face. He was staring at Nessie with a look of absolute adoration on his face and I smiled adoringly at him. I realised that he must know about Nessie and that he came here to find me; because he loved me.

We both looked at each other at the same time and we stayed like that for a moment; staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Nessie squealed with delight again and reached her short little arms in Edward's direction; wanting us to be all together. Edward closed the distance between us in a few steps and took my face in his hands, stroking my cheek. I leaned into his palm and sighed with happiness. He looked at me again and gently pulled my face up to his before kissing me on the lips.

"I love you"

I could have cried. He said it with such conviction and happiness that I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let him go and the fact Nessie would have been injured in the process was the only thing that stopped me from doing that. Instead, I just smiled at him

"I love you too"

I frowned when I noticed for the first time that he had a faint black eye.

"What did you do to your eye?"

"I..run into trouble on a train" (**a/n this is also explained in the outtake on my profile)**

"Well I wish that you would take better care of yourself. I love you too much to see you hurt in anyway"

He looked at me and the love in his eyes was unmistakeable. He hadn't looked at me like that since the night of the accident. I shuddered; I didn't want to think of sad thoughts at a time like this. They didn't matter anyway; all that mattered was that right now, I was with the two people I loved most in the world. Edward chuckled slightly when Nessie squealed _again_.

"And what is my beautiful daughter called May I ask?"

"Nessie"

He smiled again and reached out his arms to take her. I handed her to him willingly, wanting her to meet her wonderful father. He looked down at her and a tear ran down his cheek. I reached out and carefully wiped it away. He was still looking at Nessie and crooned at her before kissing her lightly on the forehead; exactly the way I had done. He murmured into her forehead

"Nessie. So beautiful"

He reached out his other arm and pulled me into him. I snuggled happily into his chest, one of his arms protectively around me and the other holding our beautiful daughter close. I couldn't hold back the tears of joy then. I was home.

* * *

**_I promise that the next chapter will have a lot more plot but until then reviews are much appreciated and me stupidly happy =D_**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**


	6. Plans

**_Just wanna say another HUGE thanks to everyone who has favvied or alerted this story and an extra big thanksies to those who have reviewed- it made me ridiculously happy (as anyone who has my msn will know! =P ) Anyway, this chapter is all Rosalies POV (yeah-she came back) and is quite dark at the end (its 3am here okay? I have an excuse) Right, thats about it for this little a/n. Oh and did i say thanks to those who reviewed? =D_**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx_**

**Rosalie's POV**

* * *

Life was just fucking sunshine and rainbows for me. It couldn't have been better if I planned it myself. First off, I found out that I can _never_ have my own kids. Sure I could adopt but I'd never be able to hold my own flesh and blood. How fucking lucky was I? But wait, it gets even bloody better. I find out Bella-I-have-only-one-friend Swan _has _a baby but she fucking gave it up! What a bloody idiot. Then to put the cherry on top of the whole bloody cake, instead of suffering for it like she deserved, we find out she gets the baby _back_. Yep. She gets back the baby she gave up- a second chance whereas I don't even get a chance. Fan-fucking-tastic! What an amazingly shit time to be me.

I needed my fix. I know. It was fucked up. The coke was what killed my chance of being a mum but I still craved the fucking stuff every minute. I went to the drawer where I kept it and almost pulled the drawer apart when I saw it was empty.

"Fuck"

I murmured to myself under my breath. I would have to go and see _him_. It was the last fucking thing I wanted to do right now but it wasn't like I had any choice. I mumbled swear words to myself as I dialled his number. As per fucking usual, he answered on the first ring

"Fuck off"

I scoffed

"Its Rose you moron. I'm out of coke but I need a fix. Now"

I could almost see the grin that was now more than likely across his face.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't be...lonely tonight"

I just slammed the phone down and made my way over to his place.

*

**(a/n I have **_**another **_**separate outtake on my profile now called I hate that I love you. It's what happens when Rosalie goes to see her supplier- Emmett. It's basically a drug fuelled violent lemon and doesn't have any major relevance to the plot of this story so you don't have to read it)**

*****

I snuck back in around 3am, thankful that Carlisle had a late night surgery and that the rest of the family was asleep. I went straight to my room and hid my little bags of happiness in the drawer. I smiled knowing that they were there and would last me until at least next week. Yeah. I was a fucking messed up freak. Well I didn't see any point in making any kind of effort to change; I had already messed up my chances of being a mother- the only thing I ever wanted to be- and so changing my life was pointless. It would never give me what I truly wanted most in this fucking awful world. I sighed and decided that I would try and sleep for a few hours before going back into the mundane routine that had become my life.

*

I awoke from another night/morning of restless sleep. For some reason, all I could think about was Bella. Bella and her fucking perfect life. She had a close friend (even if she was my own freaky loserish 'sister'), a man who loved her (my own I'm-so-cool brother- fuck sake! The girl had a thing for my family- couldn't she just back off and leave my family the hell alone!) And to top it all off, a bouncing bundle of fucking joy that she shouldn't get to have.

That's when it struck me, something that would teach the Swan bitch a lesson. She got a second chance when she got her baby back and I don't think that's fair. It was simple. She doesn't deserve it, I will take it away. She better watch every fucking move she makes with her 'precious baby' when she gets back because I will be here. Waiting in the wings, acting the role of loving auntie while every second I will be hating her and her baby with every fibre of my being. Yes, I was fucked up, yes I was a vindictive bitch but oh fuck yes did Bella Swan deserve everything that's coming to her...

* * *

**_I did warn you it was weird at the end. Anyway, although you hate her, Rose is back and she will be a major part of this story. It will switch to awwwsies again next chapter though cause Bella, Edward and Nessie will come home =D What did you think? Reviews always appreciated =D_**


	7. No Second Chances

**_Yet again I have to start by saying thanks to the reviewers (some of your comments about Rosalie made me laugh too loudly =P) Yeah I know Rose is a bitch- I made her like that deliberately to make a good story plot =D Anyway, hope you like the new chapter._**

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx  


* * *

_**

**Bella's POV**

I was in heaven. I couldn't remember a time in my life when I had ever felt as complete and happy as I did at this moment; in a first class seat on a plane back from London leaning into Edward and keeping our perfect daughter close. It was bliss. I sighed with happiness and closed my eyes, intending not to look as tired as I felt when we landed back in Forks. I smiled again when Edward kissed me on the forehead and heard him laugh quietly under his breath.

"What?"

He just shook his head

"Every time I touch you, it makes you smile"

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Is that a bad thing?"

He smiled and kissed me again; sending my heart into overdrive. He winked at me and smiled my favourite crooked smile

"What do you think?"

I looked up at him and pulled him down so I could kiss him again.

"I think that I can't remember a time when I was ever this happy and I also think that that makes _you_ happy as well"

"You think correctly my love"

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are receiving messages from air traffic control informing us of an issue at the runway meaning we will be delayed for around 20 minutes. We apologise for the inconvenience."_

Inconvenience? I couldn't see how another 20 minutes in Edward's arms could be seen as an _inconvenience. _I think he had the same thought as me as his arm tightened around me and he softly kissed my hair. I sighed again and re-snuggled into his arms.

**Rosalie's POV**

Oh fucking fantastic! I almost swore out loud when I saw that their flight had been delayed for 20 minutes. Perfect. Another 20 minutes of standing in this overcrowded room surrounded by all these fucking happy couples and families. Made me wanna puke. Or maybe that was just the effects of the coke. Either way, I felt- and probably looked like- shit. I must be the total and complete opposite of Alice. She's bouncing around like a rabbit on amphetamines- what a retard. I decided to go and get myself a cup of coffee to perk myself up before bitch, Edward and the fucking bundle of joy arrived- I would need as much energy as I could.

*

After queuing for bloody 15 minutes for the shittiest cup of coffee in the world, I returned to where my family were waiting and rolled my eyes when I saw that Edward and co had returned. I slowly made my way over, plastering a false smile on my face. As far as Bella was concerned, I was her best fucking friend- all our history forgotten.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as we walked into the departure lounge I spotted Alice bouncing around. She saw me and came running over faster than I would have thought was humanly possible. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. Edward just laughed quietly and our daughter squealed with delight in his arms. That caught Alice's attention. She squealed so loudly my ears hurt.

"Ohmygod she is the _cutest _little thing I have ever seen she's so sweet and she looks like you Bella though some parts are obviously from Edward but she is just the most perfect _anything_ I have ever seen and when she's older I'm gonna do her hair and take her shopping and she can have loads of really cool things that I will buy and I swear Bella I will be the best auntie ever well she will have Rose of course but-"

"Alright Alice, take a breath before you kill yourself"

I laughed as Edward interrupted her ridiculously quick chatter in a joking tone. Alice just laughed and held out her arms to Edward- well more to Nessie but since she was in Edward's arms she had to make do

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course"

I watched with delight as Nessie leaned forward eagerly towards her aunt. Alice took her and held her close, bringing Nessie's face up to hers and kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose causing her to shriek in delight and wave her little arms. She really was- and I know I'm biased- the cutest thing I had ever seen. So small but so perfect and she was ours. I felt completely and utterly overwhelmed with happiness and smiled wide when Carlisle and Esme came over- eager to meet their granddaughter. We would be one big happy family and I was sure that nothing could take that away. However, the happiness froze over when I saw who was coming over from the cafe area- Rosalie.

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella looked fucking terrified when she saw me. Good. But I knew that I couldn't let her know how much I hated her guts so I had to plaster a huge fucking smile across my face and act like meeting her and her little brat would be the happiest fucking moment of my life.

"Bella, you're safe! I'm so relieved"

I almost shuddered at the falseness of my voice but hope she would fall for it. She looked...more fucking confused than I had ever seen anyone look in my life. Good.

"Erm, thanks Rosalie"

She fell for it. Retard. I took a deep breath. My next words would be the hardest thing I ever had to say but I needed to say them so that Bella would pay the price for her mistake. Part of my plan meant being on good terms with the bitch and also my retarded rabbit of a sister. Bitch first though.

"Bella, I know I have been awful to you and I can't tell you how sorry I am about that. I feel horrible about how I treated you and I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me so we can be friends. After all, your daughter is my niece."

I wanted to throw up but tensed, anticipating her response. Surely she wasn't retarded enough to think that I was actually _sorry_? Then I saw the smile on her face and realised that she was really _was _that much of a fucking idiot. And she wondered why I hated her.

"Thank you Rosalie. I hope we can be friends as well"

I smiled tentatively at Bella and she had the same expression as me on her face. There was a difference though, she was nervous as she wasn't sure where this would end whereas I was nervous because I had to fucking hope and pray that she wouldn't realise my trickery- otherwise, my entire plan would go to waste and she would never learn her lesson. There was no such thing as a second chance.

**

* * *

**

**_You likey? Remember:_**

**_reviews=happiness = energy = more writing = faster update =D xx_**


	8. The Worst that could happen

_**

* * *

**_

I have finally wrote a plan for this story (yeah i will admit that I have been making it up as I go along up until now) so I know that it will have either 11 or 12 chapters. This is where the plot really picks up pace and this chapter includes a 'baby-lemon' ;-) (if you dont get it then dont worry =D ) and Rose's intentions are made clear. Anyway, I will leave you guys alone now and you can go read my chapter. Hope you like it

**_little-miss-twilighter  
xx  
_**_Six Months Later- Nessie is 2 years old_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, do you what today is?"

I frowned at Edward. We were watching a film, me snuggled in his arms while he fed me popcorn when he suddenly frowned and looked at the calendar; an expression of shock on his face.

"Erm, Friday?"

He chuckled under his breath

"Today is Valentine's Day Bella"

Oh no! I _completely _forgot! What with Nessie's birthday and the excitement caused by her first birthday at home, neither of us remembered it was Valentine's Day!

"Oh!"

He chuckled under his breath

"I know Bella, I forgot too. That's why I was going to suggest we go out for a meal tomorrow night to make up for a lack of romance today. It can be our own mini-Valentine's celebration."

I smiled widely at the idea- it sounded heavenly

"That sounds perfect" I paused, going over his words in my head "Lack of romance today you say- well, would you like me to change that?"

As I said those last words, I turned so I was facing him and ran my hand down his chest- feeling his perfect body easily through the thin t-shirt he was wearing. A ripple passed through him and he brought my face to his, pulling me in for a deep (and love filled) kiss. I giggled quietly

"I take that as a yes then"

He just growled – so damn sexily- and leapt up, keeping me in his arms and his lips locked on mine. He moved with ridiculous ease up the stairs, taking my clothes off garment by garment as we ascended so that by the time we got to our bedroom door, all I was wearing was a bra and panties. I smiled at him as he brought me into our room and almost threw me down onto the bed. He started undoing his belt and I just watched him; every part of my body yearning for his touch. He was taking too long though so I moved his hands and did it for him myself in less than 5 seconds. He looked at me with utter disbelief.

"I've never seen you move so fast"

"Well when I want something, I don't see the point of time-wasting and you were being _painfully _slow so I decided that it would-"

He cut me off mid sentence with a deep and passionate kiss, pulling himself onto me and rubbing his hardness against me. I moaned and he moved his hands around my back to hold me closer to him, undoing my bra with one swift movement. I put one hand around his back and the other into his pants. He groaned and I started stroking him up and down and his kisses got deeper and rougher. I knew he couldn't wait much longer and- being the caring person I was- I decided to tease him more. I moved my mouth from his (which was quite hard to do I'll admit) and started kissing him down his neck, nibbling in the places I knew would get him excited. My hand still making little-Edward happy, my lips moved onto his chest and down until I reached the top of his pants. I pulled them off and marvelled at him- he was so perfect, I still couldn't believe he was mine. He tightened his grip on me and murmured for me to take off my panties for him. I did as he asked and put them on top of his boxers on the floor. Neither of us moved though, we just stared into each other's eyes, marvelling at the others beauty.

"You're so perfect Bella; I can't believe that you're mine"

"That's funny"

"What?"

I pulled myself onto his lap, readying myself for him

"I was just going to say the same thing to you"

He gently took my face in his hands and pulled my face to his, our lips joining at the same time he pushed himself into me. I moaned and gasped with pleasure into his mouth and held his face against mine; not planning to move anytime soon.

*

I was up early the next day- too early. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into Edward's perfection and not move for a while but I knew that anytime now Nessie would call for me.

"Mummy!"

I smiled and kissed Edward on the forehead before slipping on my dressing gown and crossing the hallway to Nessie's room. She was sitting up in her cot, her arms stretched out eagerly for me and a beautiful smile on her face. I took her into my arms and held her close as she nestled into my soft dressing gown and looked up at me.

"Good morning my little angel"

"Love woo mummy"

"And I love you lots and lots as well. Are you hungry? Shall we go and have breakfast with Auntie Alice?"

I knew for a fact that Alice would be up; it was Saturday- shopping day.

Nessie just beamed at me and nodded, her curls bouncing around her face.

I made my way downstairs, Nessie in my arms and wasn't surprised to find Alice in the kitchen, a coffee in one hand and a glossy magazine in the other. I smiled at her as I put Nessie in the chair.

"Hey Bella. Hello little Nessie"

"Hey Alice, going shopping today I take it?"

She laughed and looked at Nessie

"Your mummy knows me to well doesn't she honey"

Nessie just squealed and clapped her hands and Alice and I looked at each other and smiled. Then I remembered I needed to ask Alice to babysit.

"Alice, would you mind looking after Nessie for me tonight, Edwards taking me out for dinner to celebrate Valentine's Day. I know Esme and Carlisle have that party at the hospital so I was wondering if you were free"

"I'd love to Bella and any other today would be fine but Jasper has asked me to go out with him tonight. I mean if its desperate then I can cancel, we can always see the film another day"

I shook my head; I didn't want to inconvenience her.

"No its fine Alice you go and have fun with Jasper. I'll ask Rose"

It still sounded strange and felt odd having Rose as a friend and even in the six months since she declared her forgiveness, I still felt odd around her and couldn't shake the vibe that something was...off with her. I knew I was just being stupid though and what better way to prove she was kind by letting her look after Nessie for one night.

**Rosalie's POV  
**  
I think it was around midday when I heard the tap on the door. I mumbled 'fuck off' into my pillow but turned my head to the door and managed a "come in". The door opened slowly and I had to stop myself from groaning when I saw it was Bella. She came in and stood nervously by the door looking so awake and alive and radiating happiness. God it pissed me off. Did she ever have an _off _day? Ever get moody or miserable like a normal person. She had been living in my house for 6 months and I had _never _seen her look rough or seem down in any way.

"Oh hey Bella"

It was easier now, the niceness. I suppose 6 months of acting little Miss Sweet and perfect had had a good effect on me. I scoffed at my own idiocy. The only reason I was being nice was to hurt her and I knew that the time must come soon- I was getting frustrated. Pretending to like someone when really you wanted nothing more than to hurt them as much as you could was draining and it took a lot out of you. That's why I was so fucking tired all the time.

"Hey Rose, I'm sorry to wake you up"

"Nah its fine, I'm glad to be up" Sure I am. Who would want to actually _sleep_?!

"I came here to ask you a favour"

Oh fucking fantastic.

"Of course Bella, what is it?" I asked sweetness and light surrounding me. Well at least I hoped it was.

"I was wondering if you would mind looking after Nessie for us tonight. You won't have to do much, just give her the bottle and put her in bed. I'm sorry its short notice and its perfectly fine if you're busy or something I mean you probably have plans to go out with Lauren and Jess or something so I really shouldn't have asked you so yeah I'm gonna go, I'll call a sitter and-"

She always did that- babbling. I know some people found it cute but I found it bloody irritating. I was flattered though, she was obviously intimidated by me and so she should be. After mulling over my own perfection for a few seconds I realised what she was actually asking. She would leave me alone with Nessie. Finally. Six months of waiting, plotting secret ways to hurt her and the opportunity was handed to me on a silver platter by the bitch herself. Tonight would be perfect...

"Of course I will look after Nessie Bella; she _is _my niece after all"

I smiled widely at her and she replied with a smile in response

"Thank you Rose, I really appreciate it"

"No thank _you_ Bella. I've wanted to spend some quality time with her for a while now"

She smiled timidly at me again before walking out of my room, pulling the door shut behind her. I lie back on my bed and thought of all the ways I could do it. All the ways I could hurt Nessie.

**Bella's POV**

"See you later Nessie"

Edward bent down and kissed her on the head before smiling at Rose.

"Thanks sis, we really appreciate this"

Rose just smiled at him.

"Go on Edward, _leave_! We will be fine" She laughed as she jokingly pushed him out of the door. I smiled at her and gave Nessie one last hug

"Now you be good for Auntie Rose okay? Do what she asks you to okay sweetie. Love you lots, see you later"

I kissed her again before following Edward into the cold night air. I turned and waved one last time before shutting the door. As soon as it was closed, I shuddered. Something felt...wrong. I ignored the feeling and made my way down the steps and into the front seat of Edwards Aston Martin. I turned and looked at the house one last time as we disappeared down the drive, unable to shake the feeling that disaster was coming. I smiled at my own stupidity, what was the worst that could happen?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Yeah- Rose is a messed up bitchand she has issues =P What did you think though? Reviews make me stupidly happy and are always appreciated and loved =D_**


	9. The Game

_**Hey this is an advanced warning that this chapter isn't at all pleasant and it does involve child abuse. There is nothing graphic like cigarette burns or anything liked that but it's not nice to read and it was horrible to write. **_

_**Also, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm doing a new thing about reviews, if you review this story I will send you a preview/paragraph from the next chapter as a thank you- that way everybody is happy =D **_

_**This is the longest chapter so far I think and its all from Rosalie's POV (hope you like it biggest fan =D) I was going to make it 2 separate ones but I couldn't find the right place to cut it off. There is more action in this one chapter than in the whole of the story so far and I've left it on a cliff hanger (for a change =P). **_

_**Yeah, now you're all excited =D Hope you like it, remember to review and I shall send you a snippet as I'm lovely like that. I'm not even sure how many of you actually read that ridiculously long authors note but anyway, I'm don't babbling now so you guys read =D**_

_**Little-miss-twilighter  
xx**_

**

* * *

  
****Rosalie's POV**

Bella closed the door behind her and I immediately made my way upstairs with Nessie still in my arms. I opened her door and put her in there; ordering her to play with her toys and "leave Auntie Rose the hell alone or else you would regret it". She looked at me, wide eyed and tearful like some pathetic fucking puppy dog. God it made me sick. I shut her door and went into my own room. I looked around and the reality of what I was going to do began sinking in. I was going to hurt Nessie. Yes it was what I had been planning for the last 6 months but now I was actually _there_ it was like I was torn between two sides of me and I felt fucking schizophrenic- listening to the voices inside my head. Part of my fucked up brain was plotting the ways to hurt her whereas the other half was telling me that Bella had suffered enough. That was the thought that decided it for me- she could _never _suffer enough. No matter what I did to her 'precious baby' it wouldn't be enough of a punishment for her. I knew then that causing harm to Nessie was what I _had _to do. I looked around again then realised that I couldn't do it in this house. I needed to be far away- but where? Suddenly, inspiration hit me from out of the blue- Rochester. It would be the perfect place. My life as a fucking druggie began there that night I met Royce the dealer and I thought it would so be sweet and ironic for Bella's life to end there. I grinned at myself and my own great bloody mind. I started to pack, shoving random clothes (and drugs) into a bag before going to the bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet, looking for something that would make Nessie sleep for the hours while we drove to Rochester (**a/n I know that in reality Rochester and Forks are hundreds of miles apart but for the sake of the story pretend they are a couple of hour's drive away).**I found a cough medicine that looked like it would do the trick so I took it with me as I went into Nessie's room. She turned around when she heard the door open and smiled nervously; I scowled.

"Hewwo Rose"

"Drink this medicine" I snapped at her

She looked at me and confusion was all across her face and she wanted more of an explanation- Inquisitive little brat.

I marched over to her and rammed 6 spoons of the stuff down her throat. She started spluttering and coughing but after 5 or so minutes she was in a deep sleep. I picked her up one handedly and threw her over my shoulder and went downstairs. I grabbed her car seat from Edward's Volvo and put it in the back of my BMW. I put her in it then realised that it would be more fun if I made it like a game for Bella- Find the Baby. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some pen and paper and scribbled a note that I pinned to Nessie's door.

_Bella,_

_You don't deserve a second chance with Nessie so I've taken her. We will be in the town where it all went wrong for me. You have 3 days. If you don't have her by then, she won't be worth finding._

_R_

I grinned as I imagined Bella completely fucking freaking out when she found the note. I could see it in my head, her skipping through the front door calling out for Nessie. Of course there would be no answer so she would go upstairs and head for Nessie's room only to find my note on the door. She would then either scream for Edward or pass out. And all the while, I would be having so much fun with Nessie...

I shook my head and reminded myself that there would be plenty of time to wallow in Bella's misery and pain later. It was that thought (and not drugs for a fucking change) that gave me the energy and enthusiasm to walk downstairs, get into my car and drive away from Forks at 150mph with a little punch bag in the back seat.

*

I was so fucking proud of myself. I got to Rochester in less than 2 hours which was a record. It wasn't entirely uneventful though, brat woke up after an hour and she wouldn't just shut the fuck up so I had to pull over and _make _her be quiet. She would probably have bruises and possibly a scar but oh well- she wasn't _my _daughter. I got to Rochester and checked into the nicest hotel I could find, planning to make Nessie sleep on the floor. I checked in under Lily Hale to see if Bella was fucking clever enough to recognise the floral significance or the use of Esme's maiden name- I wasn't being an entire bitch, I was giving her clues. I took the still passed out Nessie upstairs to my room and threw her down on the bed. She flinched in her sleep but I couldn't really give two fucks. I just sat and waited for Bella to ring, I was _sure _she would. I waited a while but she _did _ring

"Hello Bella"

"Rosalie!"

She sounded like she was sobbing and was struggling to speak clearly. I smiled, elated that _I _was the one who made her like that.

"Yes it's me you stupid cow, who else would it fucking be? I have Nessie here as well although she can't talk right now as she wouldn't be quiet so I had to _make _her."

I heard her scream and sob and I grinned wider. Then another voice came on the phone

"What the hell is your problem Rosalie!?"

It was Edward and he sounded a delightful combination of anger and sadness. It wasn't right though, this was a game between Bella and I so Edward couldn't be involved- it just wouldn't be fair.

"Hello brother dearest. I'm telling you now that this game is only between Bella and there are only two rules. The first is that this game is only to do with me and Bella so if I hear from you again you will be breaking the rules and the penalty would be _very bad _for Nessie. Number 2 is that you get one phone call every 6 hours so don't expect me to answer the phone again for a while. "

I shut the phone and put it on the windowsill and glanced at my watch- it had only been 6 hours since I left and Bella still had 2 days left. I sighed and realised that I couldn't have thought my plan through that well as I hadn't realised that I would have to spend 3 days in a hotel room with a crying child. Fucking perfect. I wouldn't be able to cope without something to help so I took some coke and waited for the brat to wake up so the real fun could begin.

*

_6 hours later_

Fucking hell! How long could one child stay knocked out for?! I didn't hit her _that _hard. Finally, she started moving and I knew she was waking up. My phone had rung 8 times and each time I had ignored it- I _did_ tell my moronic brother that it was pointless ringing. Nessie at long last opened her eyes and when she saw me she froze with terror- I loved having that effect on people. She just lay very still as if anticipating me to slap her again which I probably would if she started fucking crying again.

"Good morning sunshine"

She blinked at me looking the image of innocence and sadness. I went over and went face-to-face, my tone changing to a hiss.

"Why aren't you smiling Nessie? I've taken you on a special holiday and you're still sad. So come on. Smile!"

As I said the last word I pinched her cheeks roughly and pulled them hard so her mouth stretched out into a distorted smile. Tears ran down her face but she didn't make a sound. Good- she was learning. I smiled sweetly and let go of her face.

"Much better"

My phone rang again, the sudden buzzing filling the silent room. I picked it up this time; it had been 6 hours.

"Bella, how are you this morning"

"Rosalie, I don't want to play this game. I don't care what you do to me, if you think I deserve to be punished then fine, punish me but please, I'm begging you, _please _let my daughter go- she's innocent!"

"Oh Bella, you just don't understand"

"Then please Rosalie, help me understand! Explain to me why Nessie deserves to be hurt"

"To punish you. 6 hours until you call again and I suggest you play rather than fucking question me"

I shut the phone again and placed it bag into my bag and found some more coke. I decided to take it to make things more exciting

_3 hours later_

I got bored so hit her and took drugs, at least it passed time. She was starting to turn purple in some places and had little pinch marks on her which would fade eventually- I did have long nails though so it would take time to fade. The phone had rung a total of 26 times since Bella called last time- I knew because each time she rang before the 6 hours was a bite mark on Nessie. Tough justice.

_12 hours later_

Bella rang and I spoke to her during the allotted times. She was pretty close to figuring out where I was which was good for her seeing as she only had a day or so left. I had taken too many drugs to keep accurate times. Nessie now had 98 bite marks all over her, Bella needed to learn and I needed to take more coke so I went into the bathroom and sniffed twice what I normally did. Just as I was enjoying the high, Nessie started crying. I was fucking furious so I stormed back in and slapped her but she still cried. Time and time again I hit her and she wouldn't shut the fuck up! She kept moaning she was hungry but I didn't have any bloody food so she kept sobbing. Why wouldn't she just shut UP!

That was when I felt it.

Something inside me snapped

I lost all control

I wasn't me anymore

I was watching myself from above

It was slow motion

I watched as I picked her up and threw her across the room.

I watched as her head slammed against the wall and listened to the crack.

I watched her body go limp and saw the blood start dripping slowly down the back of her head and make a puddle

I saw her eyes close

Then I went back to my body- I wasn't an observer anymore

I knew what I had done

I couldn't live with it.

I wanted her to be hurt but...dead? The mother inside me who I thought I could never embrace suddenly shone through and the guilt and dread was overwhelming. I didn't deserve to live. I took some more coke.

More than I had ever taken.

More than what could be safe.

It didn't matter

I didn't deserve to live

The newly found mother within silently hoped that Nessie would be fine and Bella would find her.

The world went black...

* * *

**I told you it was a cliffy =P There is a way to get a sneak peak though, **

**review= preview **


	10. Discovery

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are the reason why this chapter is up so soon. I **_**think **_**I managed to send a preview to everybody who reviewed but if I missed you then I'm really sorry and it was a genuine mistake. The same thing is with this chapter as well, review= preview. **

**This chapter is really short and I did that deliberately as it's all it needed. I will try and update again within a couple of days but I won't make any promises. **

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

The drive to Rochester was agonisingly slow even though the roads were empty, it was the middle of the night and Edward was driving at nearly 200mph. Every second we were on the road was a second that my daughter was in danger and I wasn't protecting her. Although Edward kept telling me otherwise- "you couldn't have known Bella" or "we left her with family"- I knew I was a failure as a mother. I couldn't even help my only daughter and was doing nothing while she was being harmed- it made me sick. Physically. Edward had to pull over and that made me feel worse as we would arrive later because of me. When we got back in the car I started sobbing again and Edward wanted to stop but I wouldn't let him so he settled for gripping my hand tightly and soothing me by humming his lullaby. For once though, it didn't help me. The thought that Nessie was in danger meant that no matter what Edward- or anyone else- did, I couldn't _be _unless she was safe and in my arms.

It took less time than Edward expected to arrive in Rochester but it wasn't quick enough for me. We went into every hotel in the city but there was no sign of a Rosalie Cullen on the register. I felt like dying inside, Nessie was so close but so far. I was sitting in the corner of one of the lobbies of one of the many luxury hotels we had visited when Edward suddenly called me over. I leapt up and sprinted over to him

"What? Is it Rose? Is she here? What room is she in?" The tone of panic in my voice was unmistakeable and Edward tried to speak in a calm tone to help calm me down.

"I'm not sure. The name is Lily Hale which is odd seeing as Esme's maiden name was Hale. Maybe it's her?"

My heart started thumping and I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins at a faster rate than normal as the reality that my baby might be here sunk in.

"It worth a shot Edward. Anything is better than this...waiting and hoping and searching"

He smiled at me and I could see the pain on his face. I had been so caught up in my own misery that I forgot about Edward's. He was as much Nessie's parent as I was and yet ever since we got back from that dinner, all the focus had been on making sure _I _was okay and that people would take care of _me_- not once had anyone thought of Edward. I was disgusted at myself for not helping him.

"I'm sorry for not helping you Edward, you must be in just as much pain as I am and I'm so sorry I haven't been comforting you"

He looked confused and ran his hand through his untameable mess of hair before reaching out and holding my face in his hands and looking deep into my eyes

"Bella don't be absurd. Nessie is what is important now, not me"

I attempted a smile when my mothering instincts kicked in and I realised that Nessie was close. I could _feel _it. I let go of Edward's hand and sprinted up the stairs and straight to the room where I saw 'Lily Hale' was staying. I kicked open the door and ran in, only to be met with a sight so gut-wrenchingly terrible I wish I hadn't.

Rosalie was the first thing I saw. She was on the floor, pale as a ghost and with her eyes open and glassed over. She was dead. I held myself together as I realised somewhere inside me that Nessie must be close so I glanced around the room. Vomit rose up my throat as I saw the bloodstains on the bed and I was violently sick when my eyes finally found Nessie. I let out a half scream, half wail of pure agony as I saw her, slouched against a wall, limp and lifeless in a puddle of her own blood. Even though my knees were giving way and I was shaking uncontrollably I ran over to my daughter. She was covered in bruises, bite-marks and blood- dry and fresh. I knelt down beside her and stroked her face with my hand when I heard Edward's gasp as he came into the room. I wailed again and he came rushing over, going white with sickness and shock as he saw Nessie. He picked her up gently in his strong arms and I saw how limp and lifeless she was and burst into fresh floods of tears before my knees finally gave way and I fell to the ground. Nessie. My poor sweet baby. I couldn't protect her and now she was...

A part of me deep down inside died when I saw her like that and I couldn't imagine my life ever being the same again. How could anybody possibly mend something so broken?

* * *

**I know it was harsh of me to end there but it didnt feel _right _to continue yet. Yeah I will admit, I kinda made myself cry a lil tiny bit =(**


	11. The End

_**Thanks again to everybody who reviewed. This is the last chapter of My Saviour so I hope you liked the way I ended it. I will be starting a new story in the next couple of days based on the song Cancer by My Chemical Romance so check back then and anyone who reviews this chapter gets a preview of my new story=P Anyway, another thanks to everyone who favvied, alerted or reviewed this story, it's the reason I finally finished it =D**_

_**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_2 months later_

My heart still ached to even look at Nessie. It had been 2 months since we found her and 2 months that she had been in a coma. The doctors were trying to prepare me for the worst but I couldn't hear it. If I wholeheartedly refused to accept it then it _wouldn't _happen. That was the thought that was getting me through the long days when I sat by her side, holding her tiny hand and talking to her and the thought that got me through the even longer nights when I had to go home to attempt to sleep. I rarely slept for more than 2 hours at a time though, the nightmares wouldn't go away. As well as the dreams, the memory of the last night I saw her healthy plus the guilt that hadn't left me since that night kept me awake. I remember so clearly thinking that something wasn't right but I didn't act on it. I should have gone back inside and cancelled the dinner with Edward until someone else could look after Nessie. If I had done that, she wouldn't be here now, lying in a hospital bed in a deep coma and covered in bruises and bandages. It was my fault. It was all my fault.

I spoke to Nessie all day when I was with her and today was no different. I was brushing her hair and telling her all about the lovely things Alice brought for her room at home when I heard a gentle tap on the door behind me. I turned and called for the caller to come in. I wasn't surprised to see Carlisle standing there; as well as her grandfather, he was Nessie's doctor.

"Hello Bella, how you doing?"

He spoke in a soft tone and I smiled a little in response.

"I'm...coping. Is there anything new about Nessie?"

He sighed

"I think you should come into my office Bella, we have some things to...discuss"

My stomach clenched and I tried to convince myself that it could be a good thing. It wasn't helping though; my mind was screaming _this isn't good! This isn't good _I turned back to Nessie and told her that I would be right back before following Carlisle into his office. I was surprised to see Edward there already, sitting on a chair in front of Carlisle's desk, so deeply immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice our entrance. I took a deep breath and sat down on the chair beside him and gripped his hand tightly. He looked up and the expression on his face was so heartbreaking I wanted to cry. His eyes were watering and it was clear from the redness that he had been crying before I came in. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I saw the pain in his eyes and his trembling lip made him look like a child who needed to be comforted. I stroked his face with my hand and told him that it would all be okay though I just wanted to break down and sob with him.

"Bella..."

He started to tell me something but Carlisle came into the room and spoke over him

"No Edward. I think it would be best if she heard it from a doctor"

His voice was quiet but was still laden with sadness. Edward sighed

"I suppose you're right"

Carlisle went and sat down across from us with Nessie's file in his hand. He took a deep breath and looked straight at me. I tried to think positively but Edward crying was a bad sign and the voice that I had been trying to silence for so long was getting louder and louder until it became a bellowing in my head. _Its over_.

"Bella...we did another scan today and...it's not looking good. Nessie's brain activity is lower than usual and...that's a bad sign." He took a deep breath "We think it would be best if her life-support machine was switched off. I'm sorry Bella"

I didn't- couldn't– speak. All I could do was shake my head. The reality of Carlisle's words began sinking in and I knew deep down inside me that it would be over. No! I couldn't accept it! She _would _survive- there must be another way. There _had _to be. She was my little Nessie and she couldn't...die.

"Carlisle there _must _be another way."

I wasn't aware of the fact that I was crying until Edward gently wiped a tear from my eye. Carlisle looked like he was close to tears himself.

"Bella, there are no other options. A few coma patients respond to new methods but with Nessie being so young and her condition so bad we think it would be best if we..."

"New methods?"

"Yes a few patients have responded to methods such as animal response where an animal somehow encourages brain function but the chance of that working with Nessie is minimal Bella."

"Isnt it worth a try?"

I was clinging to any hope.

"I'm really not sure Bella..."

I was started to get angry, it was like he _wanted _her to die.

"No Carlisle! We're her parents and want _everything _tried on her"

He looked at Edward who nodded in agreement with me. He sighed

"Well I will speak to the other doctors but If you're really serious about this then I suggest that you find an animal you think Nessie will respond too"

I smiled weakly at him before gripping Edwards hand and pulling him up with me. I ran into Nessie and kissed her on the head

"I will make you better Nessie. I promise"

_In the pet shop_

Walking around the pet shop I realised that I must have looked at every small animal in the shop at least three times and I hadn't found anything that I thought Nessie might like. I wanted to cry, there must be _something_. Edward called me over from the dog section. I frowned. A dog? Well it was worth a try. I found him at the back with the puppies. They were all so...lively. All but one. I was immediately drawn to one russet-colour puppy at the back of the cage all by himself. I bent down to pick him up and I looked at him. He looked....sad but some part of me instantly fell in love with him. He was perfect. I looked at his collar. _Jake_

_Back at the hospital_

We went into Nessie's room and found that the rest of the family were already in there. They had all been crying- that was obvious and only Alice looked the slightest bit optimistic. This _would _work. I knew it would. It had to. I smiled nervously at everybody and took Jake out of his carry cage. Esme cooed- he _was _a cute dog. I went over to Nessie and bent down beside her.

"Nessie. This is Jake. He wanted to meet you"

He started to leap around in my arms and I struggled to keep control of him. He licked Nessie on the face and I pulled him away. Suddenly, her little finger twitched. I was sure it did.

"Did anyone else see that?"

I was met with confused expressions.

"Nothing happened Bella"

Then I saw it again, this time her whole hand moved and Jake leapt up and down excitedly. Everyone looked shocked and I smiled widely, it was working. Her eyelids started moving and her nose wrinkled. I ran over, nearly kicking Jake in the process.

"Nessie? Can you hear me sweetheart?"

She mumbled and I cried with happiness

"Mummy?"

It was quiet and hoarse but she definitely spoke. I started sobbing and her eyes opened. Edward rushed over and went on her other side, gripping her hand. She smiled at him.

"Daddy?"

Edward started crying again. This time happily though. I wanted to just hug Nessie and never let her go. She would be fine. Our story would have a happy ending and I had Jake to thank for it.

* * *

_**Did you like the ending? Let me know =D**_


	12. Author's Note Please Read

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to add this little note at the end to basically say a HUGE thanks to everybody who has read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this story. It's now officially my most popular story with:-**

12,390 hits (and still increasing =P )  
108 reviews  
55 favvies  
46 alerts

**I know it's not that great compared to some stories I have read but it still made me stupidly happy (as anybody who has my msn will know =P )**

**I'm **_**thinking **_**of maybe doing a one-shot sequel to this seeing as the last few chapters seemed to be quite popular. Let me know if, first you **_**want **_**me to do a sequel/epilogue and second of any ideas for it you guys have and if I think it will work I will try and write it =D**

**Anyway, I'm working on a new story now called 'Cancer'. I did mention it in the a/n at the beginning of the last chapter and I said I would send out previews but then I uploaded it the next day so a preview seemed kinda pointless! Please go read/review it, would make me stupidly happy which normally leads to more updates *attempts cute face***

**So yeah, I'm done with this note now- thanks again =D**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xxx**


	13. Sequel Confirmation Please Read

**Thanks for your feedback on that last authors note. I'm going to DEFINATELY write some more based around this story as it was wayyy more popular than I thought it would be =D I've got a few ideas and I have put them on my actual profile page so I suggest you click onto my page, read the ideas and send me PM's with your improvements, criticisms and better ideas =D**

**Looking forward to hearing your great ideas and writing the sequel =D**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**


	14. Important AN

**Just wanted to let you know that all of my stories (apart from Descent into Chaos) are all on hold right now cause I just cant find the motivation to finish them anymore. I do plan to write a sequel to 'My Saviour' at one point because it seems like that people would really be interested in that and I have a few ideas floating around, but don't be expecting it up anytime soon though because other things are taking up time as well =) I promise it will be done though and all stories will be updated. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions about anything**

**little-miss-twilighter  
xx**


End file.
